


Ex-Boyfriend

by ArisugawaTenshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisugawaTenshi/pseuds/ArisugawaTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika dalam satu minggu ini kamu bertemu dengan mantan kamu dahulu dari sang pembohong, pangeran plin-plan, stalker yandere dan kakak kelas yang baik? Siapakah yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu kembali? Selengkapnya... Pairing: Hanamiya, Haizaki, Nijimura,Kise x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Boyfriend

Day 5 Friday  
“Ada apa dengan minggu ini? Apa minggu ini adalah minggu bertemu dengan mantan?”  
“Kenapa mukamu seperti itu deh? Udah selesai kerjain tugas?” tanya sahabatmu dengan wajah yang khawatir  
“Hanya perasaanku takut saja minggu ini penuh dengan kebetulan yang membuatku merasa tidak enak?”  
“Maksudmu setelah kamu bertemu lagi dengan ex-boyfriend di nikahan temanmu kemarin?”  
“Iya, salah satunya itu.”  
“Salah satunya? Maksudnya?”  
“Aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka semua dalam satu minggu ini.”

Flashback Day 1  
“Eh? Aku harus datang kepernikahanmu? Pergi sama siapa,coba?”  
“Pokoknya harus datang kalau tidak aku marah sama kamu selamanya. Kamu kan bisa datang sama sahabatmu Riko-senpai?”  
“Iya, bisa sih. Nanti aku usahakan,deh.”

Sebenarnya kamu tidak ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan temanmu. Iya, salah satu sahabatmu sudah menikah disaat kamu sedang pusing memikirkan tugas kuliah beberapa sahabatmu sudah menikah. Salah satu yang membuatmu tidak ingin datang adalah karena kamu bingung mengajak siapa untuk datang ke pesta. Baru satu minggu yang lalu kamu putus dengan pacarmu dan rasanya kamu tidak ingin pergi ke tempat orang banyak yang berpasangan.  
“Riko-senpai,Kiyoshi-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai. Apa kabar?” tanyamu kepada mereka  
“Sudah lama ya, tidak jumpa sejak SMP?” kata Riko sambil tersenyum kepadamu  
“Kamu juga sudah kuliah,ya?”  
“Uhm, baru masuk semester 3. Senpai mungkin sebentar lagi lulus,ya?”  
“Si bodoh ini sih mungkin bakalan lulus 2 tahun lagi.” Kata Hyuuga menyindir  
“Eh? Jangan begitu,dong.”  
“Kuroko dan Kagami tidak ikut kesini?” tanyamu kepada mereka  
“Kagami sedang kuliah di luar negeri dan Kuroko juga sama mereka berdua memang kompak,deh.”  
“Jadi, Riko-senpai dan yang lainnya di undang ke pernikahan?”  
“Iya, begitulah mau berangkat sama-sama?”  
“Uhm, setidaknya aku tidak datang sendirian kesana.” Katamu sambil tersenyum getir  
“Kamu yakin datang?”tanya Teppei tiba-tiba dengan nada serius  
“Memangnya kenapa,senpai?”  
“Aku dengar “dia” juga di undang loh.”

Pikiranmu langsung bekerja dengan cepat, hatimu terasa sakit perlahan-lahan, kamu tau siapa yang dibicarakan Teppei. Dia adalah cinta pertamamu sewaktu SMP namun saat mengingat kembali masa-masa itu kamu menjadi sedih dan tidak sengaja kamu meneteskan air mata.  
“Eh? A/n-chan?” kata Riko kaget melihatmu meneteskan air mata  
“Kiyoshi, bodoh. Sudah aku bilang jangan menyebut atau mengungkit nama orang itu lagi.” Kata Hyuuga   
“Gomen, A/n-san. Aku tidak bermaksud.”  
“Eh? Tidak aku hanya teringat saja. Ini refleks setiap ingat nama dia. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Kamu hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi. Tapi itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kamu hanya perlu melihat kedepan sekarang apapun yang terjadi jika kamu bertemu dengan dia lagi setelah hampir lebih dari 6 tahun pasti kamu sudah lebih kuat. Dan waktu yang dijanjikan tiba. Pernikahan temanmu.  
“Silahkan maju dan berfoto untuk para alumni dari SD dan SMP!” kaya pembawa acara  
“Ayo, kita maju a/n-chan.” Kata Riko sambil menarik tanganmu

Saat kamu berjalan kedepan sekilas kamu mendengar seorang cewek manja berlari sambil berteriak di belakangmu dengan nada yang manja.  
“Tunggu Ma-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku,dong.” Kata cewek itu sambil menggelembungkan pipinya  
“Hanamiya.” Gumamu sendiri

Dia adalah Hanamiya Makoto. Cinta pertamamu. Cewek itu memandangmu dengan sinis sambil memeluk tangan Hanamiya dengan manja.  
“Ma-kun. Jangan lihat cewek lain dengan tatapan seperti itu,dong.”  
“Yo a/n(First name).” Sapa Hanamiya kepadamu  
“Siapa? Kenapa Ma-kun memanggil nama depan cewek itu? Jangan-jangan dia mantanmu?” tanya cewek itu sambil merengek meminta penjelasan  
“Ayo, Riko-senpai kita-.”  
“Tunggu, bisa bicara denganmu setelah ini?” tanya Makoto kepadamu 

Kamu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membalikan badanmu. Apa maunya dia lagi? Kalian berdua sudah tidak bertemu hampir enam tahun. Dia juga bersama cewek lain. Dan yang paling membuatmu tidak ingin melihat cewek itu adalah kemiripan dirimu dengan cewek itu dulu. Setelah selesai berfoto kamu ingin segera pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa. Hanamiya menunggumu di depan pintu keluar. Kamu berusaha melewatinya namun Hanaminya menahanmu.  
“Apa yang kamu mau lagi,sih? Kita harus pulang sekarang.” Kata Riko sedikit kesal karena dia menyadarimu dirimu tidak nyaman  
“Tidak apa-apa Riko-senpai kalian duluan saja.”

Akhirnya kamu memutuskan berbicara dengannya. Sekilas kamu melihat Teppei membisikan sesuatu kepada Hanamiya dan kamu melihat dari kejauhan cewek yang bersama Hanamiya mengawasimu dengan tatapan yang dingin.  
“Ada apa.”  
“Aku tahu ini mendadak, aku juga tidak tau rumahmu dan sekolahmu sejak sa-.”  
“Langsung saja kepada inti pembicaraanmu, Hanamiya-san.” Katamu   
“Aku ingin menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu.”  
“Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi,kan? Hari itu sudah berlalu sudah enam tahun yang lalu jadi tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Lagipula sejak saat itu kamu sudah membenciku,kan?”  
“Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Sejak saat itu ak-.”  
“Sudah cukup. Kamu sudah punya cewek disampingmu sebaiknya kamu menjaganya dengan baik dan tidak membuatnya salah paham.”  
“Dia di jodohkan denganku dan aku tidak mencintainya.”  
“Cinta? Perjodohan? Jadi, apa gunanya kamu menceritakan ini semua? Aku mohon lupakan semuanya. Aku minta maaf sekarang aku harus pulang.”

Kamu segera membalikan badanmu. Ia terlihat kecewa.  
“Kenapa kamu berhenti memanggil nama depanku?” teriak Hanamiya kepadamu  
“Karena aku sudah membuang perasaan itu sejak lama.” Jawabmu lalu segera berlari

Iya, sejak saat itu kamu memutuskan tidak ingin mengingat lagi dirinya dan menjalani kehidupan SMA dengan sesuatu yang baru. Dia adalah masa lalu yang seharusnya kamu lupakan dan seharusnya ia sudah membencimu sejak hari terakhir kamu bertemu dengannya tapi kamu tidak mengerti apa maksud dia mengajak berbicara padamu tadi.

Day 2 Tuesday  
“Halo, Duh kamu kemana sih? Tidak ikut kelas hari ini?” tanya sahabtmu Momoi kepadamu melalui telpon  
“Gomen, aku lagi di event Doujinshi. Aku harus beli kalau tidak aku tidak tenang sebelum membelinya.”  
“Eh? Baiklah, terserah aku tidak mau bantu ya sama absen-mu.”  
“Aku juga titip ya Bishoujo Action Figure dan PhotoBook Mai-chan.” Kata Aomine tiba-tiba merebut telponnya  
“Dai-chan, jangan asal rebut telponnya dong.”

Secara tidak sengaja kamu menabrak seseorang di depanmu dan handphonemu jatuh terlempar.  
“Halo, Halo A/n-chan? Arggghhh! Dai-chan sih putus kan telponnya.”  
“Ah, maaf. Ini telponmu?” tanya cowok blonde itu sambil menyerahkan HP-mu  
“RYOUTA KI-.” 

Kata-katamu teruputus karena tiba-tiba dia membungkam mulutmu dengan tangannya. Dia menarik tanganmu untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Model, aktor, dan ex-boyfriendmu yang kedua setelah Hanamiya.   
“G-Gomen, aku harus menarik tanganmu. Tadi itu bahaya sekali jika sampai ada yang mengenaliku.”  
“Iya, tidak apa-apa.”

Kamu sudah sangat terbiasa. Itu adalah resiko dari pekerjaan dia. Dia belum banyak berubah walaupun dia artist dia masih sama. Dia mempunyai hobby yang sama denganmu dan dia seorang otaku.  
“Jadi, disini kamu beli apa?” tanya Kise memecah keheningan  
“Bukan apa-apa hanya Doujin Yaoi.”  
“Hahahaha... Masih suka saja ya sama hal itu?” kata Kise tertawa  
“Bukan itu KISE RYOUTA?” Teriak seseorang dari jauh

Kise segera memakai kembali topi dan maskernya. Secara mengejutkan dia memelukmu. Kamu sama sekali belum siap. Dia tiba-tiba menarikmu dalam pelukannya.  
“Mana? Tadi katamu ada Kise Ryouta?”  
“Tadi aku melihat dia disini dari jauh.”   
“Disitu hanya ada dia,kan? Sama cewek jelek pula.”

Hatimu kembali sakit. Kata-kata itu sudah sering kamu dengar. Menjijikan, Cewek jelek, matre, cewek murahan. Itu semua hinaan dari fans Kise kepadamu. Kise membuka maskernya dan #Kiss  
“Menjijikan, Ryouta-sama tidak mungkin mencium wanita jelek seperti itu,kan?”  
“Kita pergi saja,deh.”

Dia masih menciummu dan belum melepaskannya sampai kamu mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. #PLAKKK  
“Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan seperti ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan,kan?”  
“Gomen, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keadaan kita tadi.”  
“Menyelamatkan dirimu. Dari dulu kamu masih belum berubah, masih sama senang melihatku di permalukan.”  
“Tidak, aku justru tadi marah mendengar mereka menghinamu seperti itu dan aku ingin membuktikan kalau kit-.”  
“Membuktikan apa? Kita sudah berakhir. Aku permisi dulu.”  
“Tunggu dulu, A/n-chan.”

Masih sama. Dia masih memperalatmu menjadi alatnya untuk melarikan diri dari para fans-nya. Dan dia tidak perduli apa yang terjadi padamu walaupun seperti hari itu dimana dia tidak menjelaskannya dan membuatmu menjadi pihak yang bersalah dihadapan para fans wanitanya.

Day 3 Wednesday  
“Kamu kenapa a/n-san? Daritadi terlihat gelisah?” tanya Sakurai kepadamu  
“Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit lelah.”  
“Owh kamu kemarin baru dari event jelas saja capek.”  
“Iya,mungkin. Aku butuh istirahat.”

Saat ini kamu berada dalam bus dan duduk di belakang menuju tempat kuliah. Dan secara tiba-tiba bus berhenti karena menaikan penumpang dan aura di sekitarmu menjadi tidak enak dan dingin. Kamu bergidik, perutmu terasa sakit dan kejadian buruk terjadi.  
“Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu.”

Kamu mengalihkan pandaganmu. Kamu bergidik ngeri. Dia menuju kearahmu. Sakurai tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menarik tanganmu dan menyuruhmu turun.  
“Oy, Tunggu!”

 

Kalian berdua berhasil turun namun dia melihatmu dari balik jendela bus dengan seringai menakutkan seakan akan ia berkata “akhirnya kita bertemu”.  
“Kamu tidak apa-apa a/n-san? Tanganmu gemetar sejak tadi.”

Kamu tidak tau harus berkata apa seharusnya cowok itu tidak mungkin berada disini. Tidak mungkin dia mengejarmu sampai kesini. Tanganmu bergetar hebat. Keringat membasahi wajahmu dan rasanya kamu tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mantanmu yang satu itu.

Day 3 Thursday  
“Tenang dia tidak mungkin berada di sini lagi?”  
“Siapa yang tidak ada disini lagi?” kata coeok itu duduk di sebelahmu

Kamu membelakan matamu. Kamu sudah mengecheck dari halte bus dan memastikan tidak ada “orang itu” di dalam bus. Dia benar-benar licik dengan menundukan badannya dan dia sudah siap duduk di belakangmu sejak kamu masuk di dalam bus.  
“Yo, kenapa kamu menghindar kemarin?” tanya dia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya   
“TOLO-.”

Dia menghentikan teriakanmu dengan kasar. Dia menciummu untuk menghalangimu berteriak. Kamu mengiggit bibirnya dan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berdarah dan menjilat darah dimulutnya.  
#slurp...   
“Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Kukira sudah ada yang berubah. Apa cowok barumu tidak mampu memuaskanmu dan menciummu dengan lebih baik?”  
“....” kamu diam tidak berkata apa-apa  
“ Sepertinya kamu sudah putus dengan pacarmu? Berapa bulan? 1 tahun, 6 bulan, atau 1 bulan? Sepertinya belum ada yang lebih lama memonopolimu ya selain aku?” sahut cowok tiu dengan percaya diri

Dia benar. Pernyataan yang ia bilang semua benar. Selama kamu berpacaran kamu berpacaran paling lama dengan dia yaitu Haizaki Shougo.  
“Ne, Jangan diam seperti itu,dong. Aku baru saja indah kesini kemarin dan takdir langsung mempertemukan kita.”  
“Itu bukan takdir.” Jawabmu memberanikan diri  
“Bukan takdir? HAHAHAHAHA... Sudah kubilang,kan kamu tidak bisa pergi dariku lama-lama? Bagaimana kebebasanmu selama 1 tahun ini? Sudah bahagia? Puas bersama lelaki itu? Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu,kan? Dasar lelaki baji-”  
“NIJIMURA-SENPAI SEPERTI ITU!” Teriakmu tiba-tiba

Kamu sebenarnya takut. Tapi kamu tidak terima dia menjelek-jelekan orang yang sangat kamu hormati.  
“Eh? Rupanya kamu sudah mulai berani,ya berteriak padaku?” tanya Haizaki dengan menatapmu dingin

Dia menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Kamu berusaha melawan namun dia lebih kuat darimu lalu dia membisikan seuatu kepadamu.  
#FUUH( dia meniup telingamu)  
“Sepertinya aku harus mendisiplinkan dirimu seperti “ma-lam i-tu”, A/N(First name).”

Kamu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Keringat kembali mengalir deras. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi dan satu-satunya yang kamu ingat sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan.  
“Sampai jumpa lagi A/n. Aku mencintaimu.” Kata lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya  
End Flashback 

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Momoi menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu tentang kata terakhir Haizaki  
“T-Tidak. Maaf, Momoi aku harus pulang hari ini.”  
“Eh, kamu pucat. Kamu tidak apa-apa?”

Shock. Kamu baru ingat Haizaki mengatakan itu terakhir sebelum ia pergi. Rasanya kamu ingin pergi secepatnya dari sekolah ini segera. Kamu segera masuk kedalam kelas dan ingin mengambil tasmu. Namun, tasmu menghilang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan saat kamu menengok ke jendela. Haizaki berada dibawah membawa tasmu, ia memeluknya lalu menyeringai. Kamu mengeluarkan air mata. Ini bukan kesedihan ini ketakutan dan trauma. Lalu dari belakang tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukmu dari belakang. Ia berbisik padamu.  
“Aku disini. Tenanglah dia tidak menyakitimu.”  
“Nijimura-senpai?”  
“SIALAN JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI A/N COWOK BRENG-.”  
#BHUAK!!!!

Dari bawah terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Kamu dapat melihat dengan jelas Haizaki dipukul. Kamu tidak dapat kenal dengannya yang kamu ingat dengan jelas hanya rambut merahnya. Ia lalu menghilang setelah memukul Haizaki.

To be Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Bertemu lagi dengan saya.. Author baru di dalam AO3... Jadi, ini hanya cerita Reader dengan para mantan yang bertemu lagi dan masing-masing punya alasan mengapa mereka bisa putus dan akan dibahas tiap orang. Rasanya saya membuat Reader dengan banyak cowok. Dan selain mantan juga masih banyak loh character lain yang akan suka dengan Reader. Oke, di tunggu kritiknya dan sampai jumpa di chapter 1


End file.
